


Bloom

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Flufftober, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I’ve watched you bloom for months, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, his breath washing against Alec’s lips as he tilts his head. “It’s only fair that the flowers get their turn.”





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Flowers

Magnus tucks the Morning Glory behind Alec’s ear and steps back, brushing his knuckles across his boyfriend’s cheek as he goes. Alec is a sight to behold this morning, the sun outlining him in warm, golden light that makes Magnus wonder if he’s actually an angel who got misplaced at birth. He watches Magnus with a tiny, amused grin and sleepy eyes, his hands clutched loosely behind his back. He is the perfect picture of domesticity, a beautiful portrait that even the most nimble hands couldn’t hope to replicate, and Magnus has him all to himself. 

“Is this some kind of new ritual?” Alec teases, his voice still rough from sleep. “A different flower every morning?”

Magnus smiles slowly, overcome with the urge to touch, to sink against the body in front of him and never move away again. He intertwines their fingers instead, pulling Alec forward so that they’re chest to chest. Alec brushes their noses together, trails his lips across Magnus’ cheek, and the barest touch scorches his skin with unbelievable heat. 

“I’ve watched you bloom for months, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, his breath washing against Alec’s lips as he tilts his head. “It’s only fair that the flowers get their turn.” 

Finally, their lips meet in a soft, urgent press, the petals of their hearts unfolding for the day.


End file.
